


See.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr requests. [9]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Itori doesn't ask it of him the first time they kiss. He does it. There's no burning need to the action like books often describe attraction, but rather simple curiosity. (How would it feel like if he was to kiss her now after she's feed?)





	See.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ServantOfMischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantOfMischief/gifts).



> Prompt: 
> 
> Uta/Itori "You taste like copper." 
> 
> (Still open to prompts btw.)

Itori doesn't ask it of him the first time they kiss. He does it. There's no burning need to the action like books often describe attraction, but rather simple curiosity. (How would it feel like if he to kiss her now after she's feed?) 

That and he cares for Itori. (Care, what a simple word and emotion unlike love. Uta doesn't know of love before so how could he know if he loved her? But he does know he cares for Itori - cares more than he does any other ghoul Uta knows.) They've fallen into something, unspokenly crossed some line, more than just friends for quite some time now despite not having done such things couples do in. 

The discarded human body makes a crunch as he steps on it so he can get to Itori. Without a word his hand goes into her hair and it's apparent (even without the foreknowledge he has) that she has more experience in kissing than he does. It doesn't deter him though. Uta quite likes the taste that lingers in her mouth and her lips aren't chapped against his. They're soft and staining his own with the red lipstick and blood that covers her lips. 

Uta draws back from her, taking out his pierced tongue to lick his lips, to taste the blood and makeup, as Itori catches her breath. Her lipstick (a color lighter than her hair was when they first met) is smudged, he observes as it finally clicks what blood taste like. 

"You taste like copper." The blood was stronger in taste than whatever humans use to make lipstick. 

Itori stares up at him (she's not wearing any heels today - they're inconvenient when hunting) and laughter bubbles out of her smudged lips. That makes his own lips lift up into a small, private smile. (Only for her. That's a lot of things about Uta that are only for Itori.) 

The kiss didn't ignite some belated attraction in Uta, but as he smiles and she laughs at his words about their first kiss with a fresh corpse not even five feet away from them, Uta didn't find distate in the action either.

**Author's Note:**

> When tumblr stops giving me hell I'll post this on there. 
> 
> Also, yes, I somehow ended up writing a tongue pierced asexual Uta.


End file.
